The Beast
by Crazywindbag
Summary: Lucy drowns during a storm when on a mission with Team Natsu, waking up on an island. As she discovers more about her powers and herself and learns to survive without Fairy Tail, she starts to forget what it means to trust or rely on other people except herself. What will happen when she has to confront her friends again as a new Lucy? Prompt and plot by Gothic Rain.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **This is a prompt adopted from Gothic Rain (Author of Three Fairy Tail fanfics; The Girl With Celestial Tattoos, (Which is really good!) Emotionless and Fairy Tail prompts) and is dedicated to her.**

"Have you guys found a mission, yet?' Gray groaned.

"Be patient, Gray," Erza said.

"I've been doing it for the past half-an-hour," Gray complained.

"Okay, okay, we found a good one. It's just that it's really far away." Lucy said coming back with Natsu and Happy. She held a paper in her hand that she held out to them.

Gray grabbed it, ignoring Erza's frown and began reading. A smile bloomed on his face. The smile on his face was not exactly reassuring, seemed to be filled with mischief.

"So…We're travelling by boat?' He asked.

"Yeah." Happy said, smiling back. Happy knew what was going on and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Far, far away on a boat."

"Okay, everyone, it's decided. It's six in the evening now, so everyone pack, and rest and we'll be leaving for Erystin, the kingdom is a few miles away with only the sea separating us, so we will take two boats, tomorrow at nine. It'll take an hour or two until we reach the sea and we'll be the on boat for half a day before we reach the kingdom." Erza briefed. Everyone nodded along, not just because they were afraid to disobey Erza but also because it made sense. "Any questions?'

"Great," Erza said when no one asked anything.

Lucy walked along the edge of the river to her apartment. Another mission…She remembered how all this had started. She'd been so weak then. Now she could open two gates at the same time and access the star-dress! Sometimes she would feel weak despite all her achievements, but she knew she wasn't weak. Not at all.

After all, not many people could open even one zodiac gate, let alone two. She'd not only achieved that but she was able to use the star-dress, she might as well be the strongest Celestial Mage on Earth, not that she wanted to let it get to her head, but it felt good to know that. And then she would feel the warm feeling of accomplishment spread through her, destroying all roots of fear and doubt. She was strong. She was _strong,_ and no one could change that because she'd survived whatever was thrown her way.

* * *

That morning, Lucy awoke from her slumber at seven. Taking a shower, brushing her teeth, having breakfast and getting ready, Lucy got to the station at eight forty Erza was already sitting there, waiting patiently.

"Hey, Erza." Lucy greeted

"Good morning, Lucy. Are you ready for the mission? I don't suppose it'll be fast or easy if Natsu helped you choose it." Erza replied.

"No. Not really. And I wanted a challenge too. Taking the easy way doesn't help anybody." Lucy said, sitting down on the bench next to Erza.

"That is correct. I am proud of you, Lucy. You are and always will be the strongest Fairy out of all of us." Erza said warmly. That surprised Lucy.

"What do you mean? You're much, much stronger than I could ever be!' Lucy said.

"Do not doubt yourself, Lucy. You have been hurt so many times, yet you are here, smiling, resilient. That is what being in Fairy Tail means. You are stronger than any of us. That is not an easy task. You are not Lucky Lucy anymore. You are Lucy of Fairy Tail. You do not rely on luck to rescue you, it is you that assists yourself and no one else. You are the light of us Fairies. Your laughter means our laughter, your sorrow is our sorrow." Erza said.

"And not everyone can achieve that. Fairy Tail would be so different without you. It's almost as if you were a part of it even though you joined so late. You've suffered. We all have. But you've kept going, Lucy, that's why we love you." Gray added. Lucy felt like she would cry any moment from the beautiful words of her teammates. Until Happy opened his furry, little mouth.

"Yeah, we love you, Lucy, even if you weigh a lot." Happy said.

Lucy's eye twitched as she took calming breaths.

"Where's Natsu?' Gray asked Happy as they exchanged a mischievous smirk.

"He's coming." Happy replied, nonchalantly. And talk about the devil, Natsu appeared.

"Hey, guys! I'm here." He yelled. Lucy sighed and told him to shut up. Not that it worked.

"Happy! You left me." Natsu whined.

"It's because you took so long!' Happy said.

"But you have wings!' Natsu said, "That's not fair!'

"Okay, let's get going." Lucy burst in.

"Yeah! Let's do this. I'm all fired up." Natsu exclaimed. And they got onto the train.

* * *

They piled up into two boats. For some reason, Gray strangely insisted that he wanted to sit with Natsu and Happy, so Erza and Lucy sat in the second boat.

Natsu suddenly fell forward, his face green.

"Oh no, we forgot about Natsu's motion sickness also happens in boats. Poor Natsu, first an hour on the train, now half a day on a boat." Lucy sympathised.

"If you were sitting with him, then perhaps you could have let him sleep on your lap," Erza said, regretfully oblivious to Lucy's blush.

"Maybe that's why Gray wanted to sit with Natsu so bad!' Lucy suddenly exclaimed. "He knew about Natsu's motion sickness. No wonder. Poor Natsu."

"I shall punish Gray once we are on land," Erza said.

As time passed, Erza and Lucy talked some more, before Lucy fell asleep. When Lucy awoke, it was quite dark. But it was still midday. She looked up, seeing storm clouds.

"Oh no, Erza!' Lucy exclaimed. "Is there going to be a storm right _now_ of all times?!'

"I'm afraid that is what the clouds indicate at the moment," Erza said grimly.

"How long until we reach the shore?' Lucy asked panicking.

"Still half-an-hour."

"But if a storm comes, we won't be able to get there fast enough."

"We will just have to endure it and hope it will end soon." As Erza said that, something wet landed on her cheek. It was raining! It began raining harder in the span of a few minutes.

Soon, it was raining hard, the rain and the darkness making it hard to see. Thunder rolled up in the clouds as lightning stroke the water. Waves were starting to rise higher, some almost turning their boat over, only their weight keeping it upright.

Fear gripped Lucy, and even though Erza did not wish to admit, Fear had crawled its way up into her heart and brain, making it harder to think.

The rain had now gotten so hard, that each time it hit their numb-from-the-cold, pale skin, it felt as though they had been struck by thousands of sharp, tiny needles over and over all over their bodies.

The lightning was hitting too close to their boats for them to be comfortable and the thunder above was so loud they could barely hear themselves think. Darkness made them blind to where they were going, which made them all the more anxious.

But the most frightening part was the freezing water that lapped at their boat, slowly sinking them. Albeit, weight had kept them upright, it also meant that they were sinking. It was too heavy. Something had to be thrown off, but no matter how much luggage or possession they threw into the dark, icy waters, nothing was succeeding.

Lucy wondered if they could make it out alive from this, what if they drowned and were never found ever again? For a second, Lucy wondered if Gray and Natsu were having the same problem, but Happy could easily enough carry one of them to shore faster than even the boat could, not only making the boat much lighter, but also giving one of them a chance to survive this.

But she knew that she and Erza would sink. Happy couldn't risk coming to get them in this storm so she didn't really want to count on it. Suddenly, a light surrounded Erza. Lucy had thought Erza would use her Sea Empress Armour, knowing it was the only armour Erza had that had any power over water, but instead she wore something completely different. Which one was this, Lucy had never really seen it before. She tried to remember if Erza had ever used this armour, but she couldn't remember any times she had. It might be one of her new ones.

She wore black shoulder guards, as well as her breast-plate, which was also black. She had a short, dark blue, above knee-length skirt from the back which got longer, resembling a cape, up to her feet from behind starting at her waist. She wore knee-length black boots, that had spikes on them. She held no swords, but Lucy thought that perhaps this time, Erza knew a sword would be useless, anyway.

Erza used a spell called 'Water Projection' that Lucy didn't really know the use of, but she hoped it worked because she was starting to get terrified and panic was showing on Erza's face as well as she couldn't control the rain and thunder which could also strike their boat, and she lost concentration. It wasn't working. Erza groaned. Despite the cold, sweat coated her forehead. She'd almost gotten control of the water, which was what Lucy had guessed the spell was meant to do by observing Erza, but it was too much as the waters were far too harsh. Yet Erza would not give up, even if she were to die by Magic exhaustion. Because she had to protect Lucy.

Because Lucy always had to be protected. There was only one thing left to do. As if Erza knew what she was thinking, Erza gripped her wrist. But Lucy knew she had no choice, and she freed herself from Erza's slippery hold. Then she jumped.

Cold water rose around her. Her body went completely numb as air ran out for her. She began seeing red dots and saw she was bleeding. She wondered how she'd gotten that bruise but thinking hurt. Even though she knew death was inevitable, even though she had jumped, she let out a scream. She struggled and tried to fight her way out. _You are not Lucky Lucy anymore, you're Lucy of Fairy Tail. You do not rely on luck to rescue you._

But no matter how much she tried, she was completely vulnerable, suffocated, cold and weak. All she wanted to do was let go now. And so, she did. She closed her eyes, a blue blur passing in front of her eyes just before she closed them.

She wondered if it was an octodo, an animal that resided in the sea. It was an amphibian.

Its blue body slithered toward her, and that was all she could make out, her vision blurry, before the world faded away, as did the pain and numbness.


	2. Blue dragon

**I do not own Fairy Tail. And I'm sorry that my updates are random because I still have school and my schedule is always changing so I have no fixed time for updates yet. Once again dedicated to Gothic Rain for her amazing fanfictions.**

Lucy awoke in a strange building. It seemed to be night judging by the darkness outside, as she peered through the windows. She wondered where she was and suddenly it all came rushing back to her. She'd drowned during the storm! She'd thought she would die then, surely. But she was alive, which made her sigh in relief. Looking down at her clothes, she saw that she now wore a simple, white dress that looked more like a rag than a dress, but at least it was clean and dry.

When did she change, though? How did she survive? And how did she get here? She remembered the octodo. Was it really an octodo? How and why would an octode aid her? She remembered sitting with Erza. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy! What if they'd drowned? What if they were dead? Or maybe they'd survived and were looking for her. She had to find them. She wished she was with them right then but wishing for anything wasn't much help at the moment.

She decided to get out, but seeing no exit, continued down the hallway out of the room in which she'd woken up. As she went, she saw strange words written on the walls. Some were which she could understand, others seemed to be in different languages.

She made out a few words. _'Blue, Dragon, Stellar, Stars, King, Leo, Scorpio, Virgo, Taurus, Aquarius, Key, Door, Water, Magic'_ But it didn't make sense. She could tell this had something to do either with her keys-which was likely because it said 'keys' and 'doors'-or the actual constellations of each zodiac. But what did a dragon have to do with that? Why did it talk about water? Did it mean the colour blue or was there some kind of hidden meaning to the word 'blue'? These were things she couldn't piece together. After giving up, she continued on, hoping something would help her figure it out along the way, but then the writing started fading until it completely stopped.

Then came pictures, there were the hand-drawn pictures of the 88 constellations, of keys and doors and blue dragon, surrounded by water. So that was what it meant? A blue, water dragon? But what did that have to do with Celestial keys or constellations? It made no sense!

Abruptly, the hallway ended, before two large doors. The doors towered over her, ten times bigger than Lucy. They were a glowing golden colour. White swirls and intricate designs were drawn all over the massive doors. Two, marble statues stood beside them. One was a gorgeous woman, with a prefect little mouth, big eyes and a sharp, delicate nose. But her stance was alert, strong. And she wore a simple dress, suggesting she wasn't some kind of goddess or a rich lady, but just someone who might've made a change but had never started out very special.

The other was a boy. Just by the cocky way he stood, she could tell he was an arrogant, little thing. He was quite good-looking, but his posture was weak, careless. If he were a real person, anyone could kill him within two seconds.

Lucy wondered who these statues were based off. Maybe, they were just statues, based off of no one, but if so, whoever made them must've had a wonderful imagination and a bucket-load of creativity and talent.

There were two, old-fashioned handles in front of the fascinating doors, that Lucy grabbed to pull the door open. Despite the size and probably old age of the doors, they opened with ease and silence.

As she walked inside, she couldn't hold in a gasp. Looking with wonder at the room. There was a high ceiling and the room was absolutely colossal. Never in her life had Lucy felt so tiny, so microscopic. She almost whimpered. But the room was marvelous. It was literally glowing. There was a massive chandelier made completely of gold except the beautiful, silver chains that held it to the ceiling. In it, there were lit candles. That was peculiar, Lucy was sure they would have burnt out long ago. Then again, this place shouldn't be so clean either if it was empty, so maybe someone did reside here.

The walls were studded with gemstones. Amethysts, Emeralds, Opals, Sapphires, Rubies, Ambers, Tanzanites, Tourmalines, citrines and so on. It made everything bask in a golden-rainbow light that made her look at it in awe. It was so stunning! But the most extraordinary thing was probably the diamonds. The ceiling, which would be pitch black, if not for the diamonds, was covered in thousands of tiny, incredible diamonds that were shaped like little stars. Each formed a shape that she had never seen in the actual sky. Constellations not yet discovered, or maybe ones that never existed.

Then, in the light, she saw a shadow pass behind her, but when she turned, there was nothing there. A normal person would shrug and believe it was because of the lighting, but after spending so much time in Tartarus and with Erza, she'd learnt to be alert and cautious, if she turned away now, she could be in potential danger.

Straining her now rigid muscles, Lucy turned around quickly. She speed-walked to the door to look behind it. No one there. Perhaps she should get out of there, however, then she might be even more vulnerable as the hallway was quite narrow.

She tried to feel for her keys at her pouch, but instead she hit empty space at her waist. That was when she began panicking. She didn't have her keys, no whip, wasn't even professional at her new Star-Dress Magic. Only things she could really depend on were her agility, which had increased a lot since when she first joined Fairy Tail. But she knew none of it would be enough.

The strongest magic she had was her water magic, given a a gift from Aquarius, and she knew it still resided somewhere inside her. But she had yet to learn how to control it. Was this the end? Had she really survived only to die here, in an unknown place, her spirits lost somewhere in the sea?

No. Not now, not yet. She needed to find her spirits.

She searched inside herself. What could possibly activate her Water Magic? Her sorrow? Her fury? Her happiness? Her determination? Her love? These were things she'd felt last time. Her Magic was accessed by how she felt usually.

No. It was the most important thing she had other than the physical bodies of her friends, _Memories_.

It was her memories of Aquarius, of Fairy Tail and what it used to be, and what would've happen if Tartarus had won. It was what caused all her feelings. It was her memories that helped awakened her powers.

She felt it rise. An Icy feeling that brought a powerful feeling inside her rose like a tidal wave. She directed it around her, closing her eyes. She could see everything. She felt herself rise. Her clothes transformed. She wore a blue knee-length skirt that kept going from behind til it reached her feet. Her top was a sleeve-less and sweet-heart neckline crop-top. Her hair was open around her, it felt wet, but when she touched it, it was completely dry.

Bubbles rose around her. She could feel it. Its presence. It was above her. She could feel its aura. It was strong, but it seemed harmless. It called to her. She wanted it so bad. As if her magic was reacting to it. What could it be?

Something blue caught the corner of her eyes. The Octodo. No, now she knew for sure it wasn't an octodo. They couldn't fly. Only very few animals could. Wyverns weren't blue. Eagooweas also weren't blue, and also couldn't use magic, so why did her magic connect with this 'thing'?

A Horoth was unable to fly in the dark. It would turn to ash if it were to enter someplace dark.

She had a hunch what it could be, but they were quite rare.

"What are you?' She asked softly, to show she wasn't going to harm it.

That was when it showed itself. It was magnificent! It seemed so blue that had it been in water, it would have easily blended in. Its tail was so long that it took one-third of the hallway! It had sparkling, white designs on its body. Sharp, white teeth. Huge, royal blue wings. Sharp claws. It seemed so flawless that it left Lucy gaping.

"Blue dragon…?'

 **Aaaaaand we're done. Yay.**

 **Thanks for reading. Special thanks to 'FairyTail-Fanfic-Reader', 'whiskerpenguin23', 'LisaMathilda', 'SuperSaiyain79', 'bahall1964', 'sondowth', 'Mwhahahaha18', 'Rai Ho', 'Sakurako Nagasaki', 'Turahk', 'Zygarde Dupain-Agreste'. And to, obviously, 'Gothic Rain'.**


	3. Lucy's death

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

"Erza?' Natsu woke up to see the grim red-head by his bed. Next to him was happy, sleeping as well, but seemingly unharmed. That made Natsu sigh in relief. Gray was nowhere to be seen, but Natsu knew he was alright, well as long as he hadn't got pneumonia, which considering it was Gray-and Ice Mage-was very, _very_ unlikely.

At the very moment, Happy woke up with a loud sneeze. It seemed the same couldn't be said for the blue Exceed. Happy snuggled up close to Natsu, realising he was awake. That made Natsu chuckle.

Next, he looked for Lucy.

"Say, Erza, where's Luce?' He asked casually.

Then reality set in. It was a storm. No happy or flying cat to get them across. She might've gotten hurt! He didn't want to consider any other possibilities. Surely, she was still safe, right? A little bruised up, maybe…

Erza looked at him with eyes full of regret.

"Lucy...drowned,"

Erza said, emotionlessly, but her hesitancy gave him every clue he needed to know that Erza was hurting more than she let on. And that she wasn't lying. Which meant his Luce...was she dead? No!

"No way!' He cried.

Natsu noticed Erza's red eyes. Even though his own eyes stung, he felt as though he should keep it in. There was only her friend's happiness that held Erza together. Erza kept her walls high to see them smile. He was determined to one day destroy those cursed walls. One day, she would talk about all her problems.

But despite not crying, Lucy's death left him shaken to the bone. Every bit of him was freezing with a foreign feeling, but then again, feeling cold itself was new to him. How could she die again?!

Then hurt set in. It was agonising. He had to admit that, guiltily, it was even worse than Igneel's abandonment. Perhaps, because he was angry because Igneel left him deliberately before, and Lucy had no choice in the matter. They never do. That what hurts the most.

There is always so much to say and never enough time to say it. Why? Why must it be that way?

That was when Gray came in. He looked so heartbroken that Natsu's tears couldn't stop themselves any more. They trailed down his cheek, leaving salty wetness on his cheek and a sob in his throat. He swallowed, wiping his rosy cheeks.

Not now. He had to be strong.

 **Gray's Point Of View**

I had gone outside to take a breath, and suddenly it had become a full breakdown. I screamed into the night. And when all tears were used, and my throat was sore, I felt dull, empty.

I remember when we first met. Lucy's chocolate eyes so warm. So inviting. Her smile as big as her heart. If I knew anyone with a heart of gold, it would be Lucy.

So why? Why her. I would gladly, more than gladly, die for her. I desired it with all of my beings. I wanted to die for her, to die instead of her. Just like for all of the people I loved in Fairy Tail, she was my family. My little sister. I couldn't imagine life without her because it was unimaginable.

I shook my head, raking my hands through my black hair in fury. I suddenly heard Natsu's muffled voice cry out. If it hurt so much for me, I wondered just how much agony it would cause Natsu. No, poor Natsu.

I had to be there for Natsu. He needed me. So with each painful step, I slowly made my way to Natsu. He looked up at me as I came in. His eyes held mine, and I knew what he was saying. The regret, the pain in it reflected in mine.

 _I'm sorry_

And as he searched my face, he broke into tears. He kept quiet. But he was hurting so much.

This wasn't a wound or a bruise. Not just because it would scar, but also because it cut through more than the surface. He was bleeding deep inside.

Looking at Erza made me want to cringe even more. Her eyes were puffy red. How much had Titania Erza cried?! She blamed herself. I could tell.

Bloody hands because she clenched her fist too hard, her nails biting soft flesh, to focus on pain other than the one inflicted on her heart.

Sunken, eyes with bags underneath. She had searched. She had wondered. And she had killed herself inside for it. Losing another friend because she wasn't strong enough even after all this time. She would never be enough. I wished I could help. But I felt the same. How could I help if I wasn't doing a very good job of even accepting that Lucy's presence had completely faded? How could I say my sister was gone?

I didn't want denial because it often was even more painful later on but nor did I want to accept it. Wasn't fate just cruel?

 **Short, yes, I know, especially as I've made you wait, but I've done a first person for the very first time in a story. Expect more of them. Even it made you legit cringe, I will do it, because how else will I get better? SO anyways, thanks for reading, everyone. Huge support. Love you all so much.**


	4. Faded Light

**I do not own Fairy tail or any characters below.**

 **Mira's Point Of View**

It's been almost a week since Team Natsu left. I knew the mission was meant to take long, but perhaps it was the fact that it was _Team Natsu_ and they had the potential to finish mission meant to last months within three days.

Either way, I was worried. I continued cleaning dishes when the door opened. I had expected Natsu or Gray to kick it open with excitement and Erza to walk in triumphantly with Lucy carrying Happy and shaking her head at her team.

But no. They walked in, shoulders hunched in a way I had never seen them before.

They looked defeated. Had they failed the mission? No. It couldn't be.

Plus, Lucy wasn't there. I wondered if she'd gone home first. Maybe. Sometimes her Team could be quite infuriating.

"Hey, Natsu, Gray, Erza." Said Levy. "Where's Lu?'

Natsu flinched. I was starting to get scared. What could be wrong?

"Is she okay?' Asked Levy. She had noticed, too.

Natsu didn't reply. Nor did Erza or Gray.

"Natsu…" Levy whispered. "Is Lu alright?'

"No…" Natsu croaked out.

"What happened?!' Wendy exclaimed. She already seemed on the verge of tears.

"Calm yourself, child. I'm sure it's not that bad." Charla tried to comfort Wendy.

Gray swallowed, trying hard not to break down _again._

" _She's gone."_

 _She's gone_

 _Gone_

I dropped the plates I was cleaning. Tears splashed onto the counter. My tears.

 _NO. Not Lucy._

"You-you're lying!' Someone screamed.

I couldn't tell who. There was no one but me and my beating heart, my tears that loudly splashed onto the plates, but me screaming out a no. I felt paralysed. I could never say this was as bad as Lisanna's death, but it hurt so, _so_ much, despite that.

"Mira? MIRA," Shouted someone, bringing me back to consciousness. It was Elfman.

"E-Elfman?' I said, shakily. Everything felt so unreal.

"Mira…" Elfman said, choking. He had tears in his eyes. "Lucy. She-She's gone!' He shook his head in disbelief.

I embraced him. My cheeks were wet, everything hurt and my eyes were red. But they'll always come first. My hair was matted to my forehead and stuck to Elfman. I felt someone else join the hug. Somebody who wetted my shoulder. Soon, lots of people had joined in.

We were all mourning for the light of Fairy Tail because she had dimmed and lost her spark and without her came darkness that brought agony to all of us.

…..

 **Erza's Point Of View.**

We stood in front of one of our worst nightmares. Lucy's grave. The worst thing was that it didn't have her body in it. We had looked and looked, but we never found it.

My eyes warmed up at the thought that Lucy's corpse was lost at sea, never to be found and ever actually have a proper burial. She didn't deserve that. No one does. Why does life have to be so cruel to her?

But despite that, I did not cry. The Lucy I knew wouldn't want me to. The Lucy I knew would want me to smile.

And it seems Natsu and Gray and Wendy all seem to think the same.

I looked at Natsu. His smile never wavered, no matter what happened.

 _The brightest smile hides the deepest secret_

Mira, whose eyes glistened in the light, whose cheeks were red along with her eyes from all the crying, but who stood strong.

 _The prettiest eyes are the ones who've shed the most tears_

Wendy, who was on her knees, too weak to stand.

 _The kindest heart who has felt the most pain_

Because Lucy would never want us to suffer because of her.

So I smiled my brightest. Just like Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Cana and Levy. Just like Laxus, Levy, Mira and Lisanna. Just like my Fairy Tail.

And I knew then, that although the light of Fairy Tail had dimmed, she hadn't faded. We will keep her burning and sparkling. She'll be brighter than ever now, in our hearts.


	5. Two Lucy's?

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters below.**

 **Lucy's Point Of View**

I stared in horror at the beast before me. After everything, was this how I die? Was this the end? After every single risk.

"You are a Celestial Mage." The Dragon stated emotionlessly. Judging by her feminine voice, I assumed she was a female. I looked into her emerald, green eyes. All I saw was a reflection of me. No emotion and my heart felt for her.

 _I heard screams. I was running, being chased by glowing blurs. People. Fear filled me. Humans. Mages. What had I done? No, Please don't kill me. Go away. I can't take this anymore._

I burst out of that memory. Memory? But it wasn't mine. Was it the Dragon's? Were we able to see each other's memory?

"It seems you realise how far my connection goes to you. You have Aquarius' power?' She asked, although it was dispassionate enough to sound like a statement.

"Y-Yes." I stumbled over my words.

"I see," She muttered to herself, "It seems you have come at last."

That confused me greatly.

"What?' I asked.

"Do you wish to be stronger?' She asked abruptly.

"Well…" I thought about it. I don't know why I was even answering a Dragon's question, much less since I barely knew this Dragon, but the Dragon hadn't attacked yet. It might if I didn't answer, though. "I've always wanted to get stronger for my friends. So I guess so."

"What will you do to get stronger?'

What a strange question, but I answered, nevertheless.

"Anything," I answered honestly. I didn't want to be protected and have to sacrifice myself or anyone else in order to protect. I wanted to be enough for once.

"Very well," She said and for a moment, her eyes glazed over as though she were remembering something. I felt pity rise in my heart because of what little of her past I had seen. It had been terrifying. "I will train you." She said disdainfully.

My eyes widened. I gulped.

"S-so, I'll be a dragon slayer?' I stammered.

"No," She replied. I furrowed my eyebrows. "I am training you to use your Water Magic better, not how to use Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Because I am not fully Dragon." She revealed.

I gasped.

"I am both a spirit and a Dragon Princess." She said.

* * *

Fairy Tail sat around. For an outsider, it would seem nothing had changed. So the people of Magnolia went doing their everyday things. But for Bisca, Asuka and Alzack who'd just returned from a mission and had no idea about Lucy's death, which had been kept a secret from everyone but the Fairy Tail guild, and immediately noticed how down the guild was and peculiarly enough the brightest person was missing.

It had been kept a secret because Fairy Tail was too forlorn to deal with reporters and such.

"Hey, guys! What's wrong? You look down." Bisca said And it was true.

Cana was absent-mindedly playing with her cards. She sighed sadly. But she wasn't drinking, and that was one of worst things to ever happen. Alcohol was Cana's joy.

And although that was very surprising and depressing, Team Natsu was even worse off. They didn't talk. They sat on a table, glum and quiet.

"Come on, guys. You look like someone died." Alzac said. Levy cringed.

"Shut up." Natsu croaked in a scratchy, quiet voice.

"Seriously. What the heck happened here? And where's Lucy?'

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because it was as if it broke a dam and suddenly all members started weeping.

"She's gone!' Someone wailed. "Lucy's d-dead!'

"What?' Asked Alzack curiously. "But, we just saw her on the weekly from yesterday!'

"WHAT?' The whole guild asked simultaneously. "How's that possible?'

"She's de-," Everyone quieted as Natsu suddenly stood, knocking over the table. Gray, Wendy and Erza rushed to get away from the toppling table.

"Watch out, Natsu," Erza growled, but it sounded far weaker than normal.

"I'm going searching for her." Natsu disclaimed. Walking out.

Happy woke up from the daze and flew after him.

Erza watched then looked back at Gray and smiled for the first time in two weeks. And they rushed after the two, Wendy stumbling after with Carla scolding and following her.

It seems that now that there was hope everything could go back to normal.

But they didn't notice the woman blending in with the ceiling, a cruel smirk on her face.

The Sky Goddess was almost in her grasp.

 **Apologies for it being so short, but I gotta keep the suspense ;)**


	6. Finding Lucy

**I do not own Fairy Tail.  
** _ **  
**_ _The white-haired woman smirked at the children below her. She had accomplished her part of the mission, and all she had to do was wait for her partners to begin phase two. As soon as she heard a crash she knew, it was go-time._

Natsu's Point Of View

I got a tingling sensation on the nape of my neck, which I ignored. A smile threatened to break out every second despite me trying to be serious. I was almost there. She was there, I just knew it. I would find her.

I should've known better than to get my hopes up after everything that's happened to us, but I didn't care. Still, despite the overwhelming joy, I felt like I would explode if I didn't get there as fast as I could. And yet, it would still take more than half a day to get to Crocus where I would be able to find Jason.

Surely, if Lucy was in the weekly mage magazine, that's where she would be, right? I ignored the pessimistic side of me. I pushed it away, and I guess I unintentionally also pushed away my cautiousness.

I grew more restless as the day passed, and even though I loathe my Motion Sickness, at least it distracted me from the longing I felt. I needed to see her, safe, alive and happy. That was all.

Finally, we had arrived and as the train stopped. I got out of the train so fast that I had to wait for a second to clear the wave of dizziness that hit me. Before Erza or Wendy could say a word, I'd grabbed them, pulling them along, ignoring their protests. They had no idea how impatient I was.

As the building came into view, I ran faster. I didn't think to wait at the door, bursting right in. I'm pretty sure I hurt myself quite a bit there, but there was only one thing in my mind.

I found Jason looking over some papers with the Magic Council's stamp on them. He looked up with wide eyes as he saw us, but before he could question our barging in, I'd grabbed him by the collar.

"Put him down, Natsu," Erza demanded, creasing her eyebrows. I realised that grabbing someone by the collar and insisting they give me the information was something that had become an instinct to me. I wasn't proud of it and knew I needed to change it, but for now I ignored the guilt.

"What did I do?' Jason asked. I think I heard him also mutter this, "Wow! The Salamander just grabbed me like he grabs a villain! Cool!'

I had the urge to grab him and shake him again. Ignoring that, I almost yelled out "Where's Lucy?!' Gray and I asked at the same time. I was so excited. We finally made it. She was so close.

"Oh, she already left for Fairy Tail. Why? She should've gotten back by now." I could clearly remember the disappointment on everyone's faces then.

"Wait-What?' I spluttered. No way! We came here for her, and now she was gone. Again. That was so frustrating. Suddenly, Erza startled.

"Oh Master!' She said. What did Gramps have to do with this? "Wait." Erza said. I glowered at her, annoyed. I'd already waited long enough. I only got more impatient as Erza looked into her luggage. I don't understand how she expected to find anything in there. It'd take her days-

"Oh! Found it." She exclaimed. She took out what looked like a clear, glass ball. I forgot what it was called.

"What's that thing?' I asked, still as impatient.

"It's a lacrima, dumbass." Gray sneered. I growled at him. As if Wendy could feel the fight about to happen, she started panicking. "It's ok, Natsu! please don't be mean to-"

Carla just sighed and said sternly, "Be quiet and Listen."

"Thank you, Carla," Erza nodded gratefully. _Thank you, my ass, we're not children,_ I thought angrily.

" _ **We need to get back to guild as fast as we can. It's been attacked**_."


	7. Sky Maiden

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

" _ **We need to get back to the guild as fast as we can. It's been attacked."**_

 **Lucy's Point Of View**

As I got over the initial shock and impossibility of what I was being told, I realised I'd been staring. Dizziness washed over me. A block in my mind which pulsated wildly. _'You promised me you would-'_

Whispers of untold oaths never sworn swam inside my head, whirling with the disbelief over what had happened the last few days. I emptied my stomach out onto the side.

"Get some rest, twit." The woman's-dragon's-eye twitched. "Training starts tomorrow."

I didn't have the patience nor the strength to argue. "Get some rest where?' I asked, begrudgingly.

"Come with me, twerp."

"My name's Lucy, Old woman." Natsu was a bad influence on me, I decided.

"Shut up, insolent girl!'

"Foolish beast." I harrumphed. She irritated me. Insecure fears entered my mind. We couldn't possibly get along.

"I'll drop you right now, down, down, down. You'll drown and end right now if I wanted you to." She smiled cruelly. We were definitely not on a good start, I thought with a dreadful weight in my stomach weighing me down.

I ceased arguing at all after that, a stab of fright making me unable to talk more. I don't know what I expected, honestly, but it wasn't the cosy, innocent-looking cottage stood strong before me. I was sent to the first room by the door, where a small futon lay. I was expected to sleep on the floor, I thought, horrified.

"I-I can't sleep on the ground!' I stammered, gaping at her.

"Be glad you've got a futon to sleep on, girly, or would you rather sleep on the floor, bare?' She grumbled.

I groaned. This was my life for now. A slow tendril of a bittersweet memory was at the back of my mind, but somehow, I was already beginning to forget it.

I let my mind drift off, trying to adapt to not sleeping on a bed. Perhaps I'd wake up sore tomorrow. Somehow, Sometime, I slowly fell into slumber.

 **Wendy's Point Of View**

" _Wendy…" I blinked. Did no one else hear that? I didn't question that I was alone before, and now my guildmates surrounded me, but I questioned how they didn't hear the crisp voice as crystal clear as I did. The voice whispered my name again. "Wendy, don't worry. We'll be safe soon."_

 _Grandine? I pushed my hand out forward, and before I could react, I was sucked into a vortex. The light blinded me._

Pain shot through my arm. That was the first thing I woke up to. Where Was I? Lord save the one who'd hurt my friend, I thought. Hazy memories confused me. I remembered a smile. A stern voice that said to me, "I am not going to leave you yet. Stop crying already."

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was missing. _"Let me out."_ She screamed in my head, a pounding headache on-coming already. "Wendy!'

I looked around me. I was in the forest. Who'd just called my name? I grabbed the closest thing to me and realised it was a cat. The little vision I'd had of a smile was what made me first recognise her.

Carla! I had no idea from where I knew her, or why I know I loved her with every fibre of my being, but I just did. She groaned, and I held her gently in my arms.

Somebody put their hand on my shoulder, scaring the hell out of me. "Eeep." I squeaked, my voice was scratchy.

"My apologies, Sky Maiden. I didn't mean to frighten you." She bowed. Her white hair hung loosely in a messy bun. Her one eye was malicious red, while the other a challenging blue. She gives me the creeps, I thought. Then felt sorry for having judged her so quickly. She may look scary, however, she could be the kindest person alive. That reminded me of someone. But the figure with light pink hair in a bun and a strict expression was still quite blurry.

"How do you feel?' She asked gently, beginning to tend to my wounds. "You could heal yourself." She then told me.

"I-I can?' I murmured.

"Indeed. Have you forgotten? Do you remember me?' She asked quietly.

"I-no. I'm so, so sorry! I'm really trying to but-" She put a delicate finger to my lip.

"It's Ok, dear Little Queen, we'll try and assist you to remember."

"We?' I asked. Who else? I'd only seen her and the cat so far, and something told me they didn't know each other yet.

"We. Us. Two. Duo," Said a sarcastic, masculine voice behind me "Need I say more?'

A foreign feeling entered my mind as if someone was trying to enter my head again. I didn't need some screaming in my head, so I tried to block it.

"And who are you?' I asked, with an internal roll of my eyes. Wasn't he just pleasant?

"None-" He was interrupted by the woman then.

"That is my partner. Hugo. It seems you cannot remember anything. You, Hugo and I worked as a team."

"But…"

"But what, my dear?'

"What about Carla?' I asked hesitantly; if they were my partners surely they would know her.

"You found her on the streets and took pity on the stupid cat. She has proven to be more troublesome than helpful, but you have a golden heart, you would not throw her away."

Wendy frowned, with a sinking feeling. "D-do you want me to?'

"I would like you to, but alas, I cannot ask such a thing from you."

" **You are our Queen, Maiden of the Sky."**


	8. Wendy

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"A story tells itself. People paint pictures because they don't need words to communicate." Thea's voice narrated over the silent room. Her hand softly grazed the pictures Lucy had seen before. They were back in the hall. "I have a question for you, Lucy."

"Hm?' Lucy said distractedly. She drank in all the pictures, noting their beauty. It was the little things she had not noticed before.

"Why do you want to get stronger?'

Lucy glanced at the woman and frowned. She was slightly forgetting the reason herself, little by little.

Before she could answer, though, the woman sighed disappointedly as if she'd already replied and the answer was wrong. Lucy gritted her teeth, could this woman get any more frustrating.

"There's magic on this mountain." The woman began.

"I know-" Lucy tried to cut in, but Thea shushed her.

"No, you do not. There is more magic than you can imagine here."

"What do you mean?' Lucy asked, confused. "Magic is still Magic."

The woman sighed. "How do I explain, it's like, this little island has so much magic that it's completely separated from the rest of the world."

"How...?' Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"That's right. There's far _too much_ Magic here. Do you know why you everything from your past seems fuzzy? Yes, because of the vast amount of ethernano surrounding you. It would be impossible for you to stand here if I wasn't with you because the aura of this level of magic is so overwhelming that even Zeref would have a hard time standing."

Her family was the reason she wanted to be stronger; how could she forget? Maybe it was of the arrogance Thea emitted, or because she was already sort of annoyed with everything, especially the fact that she was literally forgetting everything, including her family, but Lucy was getting angrier every day.

Lucy snapped, "He has a hard time normally, so I wouldn't be able to tell."

"Oh?' Thea smirked, "so, you're personally acquainted with Zeref. Did I underestimate you?'

Lucy took a breath to calm herself, this woman was absolutely infuriating. Even though it sounded like a compliment, the mocking tone was obvious, she looked weak. Well, two could play passive-aggressive.

"Actually, I thought you were a bitch but turns out you're a dragon. Did I judge you too fast, or..."

Whatever Lucy had expected Thea to do, it was not burst into laughter. She laughed so hard Lucy was afraid she would start crying in mirth. Once the cackles died down, Lucy glared at her.

"Seriously, are you crazy? I'm a goddamn dragon; where's your sense of safety?'

When Lucy paused to think about it, she realised everything this dragon could do to her. She should literally bow before the dragon and beg for forgiveness right then and there, but her pride barely stopped her. "So? Aren't you my tutor now? Should I not be comfortable with you?'

The little delight in Thea's eyes left for a split second when she replied. "Don't get too comfortable." There was something in her voice.

* * *

" _Rain, rain, go away,_ " Lucy sang to herself, softly. They'd not done much that day, except "interpreting" what was written in that hall, although most activities ceased after Thea's little comment- _"Don't get too comfortable"-_ and they simply meditated. Especially since it'd started raining. Weren't they training with water, so why did Thea tell her to go inside and meditate more?

"I've been meditating the whole day, seriously, how does this even help?' Lucy growled to herself, not aware that Thea was listening.

"I can't help until you answer my question, Lucy." Lucy was startled at the sudden voice invading the silence.

"You're here?' She asked Thea.

"Yeah, there was just something I needed to do," Thea said, nonchalantly.

"That's pretty suspicious considering there's literally nothing to do here." Lucy pointed out.

"I'm a dragon, Lucy. Do you genuinely believe I spend all my time on this island?'

"That is so unfair-"

"Anyways. As I said, our real training starts when you know why you want to get stronger. I can only push you so far, it's up to you to work hard, Lucy. And until you know why this is important to you, you'll never do that."

"But _I do know why._ My friends, my family. I want to fight for them, have the power to keep them away from harm."

Thea sighed, just as she had before. "But they're not here. If there's any danger here, you'll be the only one getting hurt. So, why,"

Lucy turned away. "I can't say I'll fight for myself, that's just too selfish of me. My family has always protected me."

"Then I can't start your training just yet. You're not ready, I'm afraid."

"Understood," Lucy bit back.

That night as Lucy lay down on her mattress, heat welled up in her eyes. Not sure why she was crying-then again, at the same time, there were too many reasons to cry about specific one-but tears still dripped down onto her pillow, leaving wet marks. She covered her mouths, not wanting to let Thea hear her.

Her friends, when would she see them again? God, she missed them beyond anything. What was she going to do next? She had no plan, no way of escape, and a bossy, old dragon who thought she was too weak. God, if wanting to protect her family wasn't good enough of a reason to get stronger, she honestly didn't know what was.

Lucy cried herself to sleep that night.

 _"There_ is an _other way, there has to be." He screamed. "It's all your fault, Layla. What were you even thinking, huh?'_

 _"Jude, I..."_

 _"Don't do this to me; to us. How will Lucy cope without a mother?'_

 _"I have to do this_ for _her."_

 _"You're not even strong enough, you know you'll die. Can't you wait, maybe get stronger-'_

 _"Jude, I can open four gates at a time. How can I possibly get stronger than that in such a short time? We have limited resources, barely any time and a weak mage like me. I'm willing to sacrifice. This is so much more important."_

 _Jude gripped Layla close to him. "Nothing is more important than you," He cried._

 _Layla gently patted him. "Nothing is more important than Lucy, Jade. Please, keep her safe."_

 _The grief over Layla's death was so overwhelming that over time, Jude forgot what it meant to be a father. If he had time, he'd be a man, he'd be stronger so he wasn't such a bastard towards his beloved daughter. God, if they had time, Layla would be stronger, so she wouldn't die after doing the spell. So her body wouldn't destroy itself._

 _Because these kinds of regrets destroyed people-Mages and non-mages alike._

* * *

 **With Wendy...**

"S-sky maiden? What? Me? But, I'm just-" Wendy stammered in surprise.

"Ah, ah, ah. We won't stand you putting yourself down simply because you've forgotten your strength, Your majesty," Megami smiled gently. Maybe it was just Wendy, but it felt like the warmth from Megami's smile did not reach her heterochromatic eyes. Hugo snorted.

"S-strength? I don't- _ugh_ _...!'_ Wendy fell back down onto her knees, her temple throbbing with a strange sort of ache. It hurt more than people might suppose after hearing the description. She'd tried hard to remember, and for some reason, she saw a figure. Their arm was up in the air, and their hand closed into a fist, except for their index finger. It seemed to be some sort of sign. But for what?

Carla was still out cold, and Wendy was pretty uncomfortable and tired. Her clothes were dirty, and she had a major headache, plus she had a lot to digest, so she was extremely glad to hear that their next stop was Hugo's apartment which was closest. On the way, Megami brought her what looked like a really comfortable, light-blue dress to wear because they said she could take a bath at Hugo's.

After the bath, they let her sleep on Hugo's bed, while they slept on mattresses that Hugo had brought from his closet. Wendy had insisted she could sleep on the floor, but they'd firmly refused. Plus, the super-soft bed was nothing but temptation for the fourteen-year-old. (technically, 21, if you count the seven-year gap. But generally, people don't so)

As Wendy waited for the train, she appreciated how loose, but still pretty, and _creamy_ the dress felt. She couldn't quite describe it, plus she had no idea what the fabric was. It was amazing to Wendy that Megami found such a nice dress so easily, but she was grateful. When she'd gotten up in the morning, she'd been absolutely ravenous. So, when she found that Hugo and Megami and already awoken, showered and made food, she was shocked-in a good way. After eating, she'd gotten ready. They'd told her they were headed to their guild, now.

The word, 'guild', had set something off in her mind, and that little twinge came back. Why, she had no idea whatsoever. But even now, there was just something she was missing. Something she couldn't see.

During the train ride, Hugo and Megami were relatively quiet, except occasionally whispering something to each other. Wendy found it funny that even though they worshipped her,-Hugo sort of didn't, but he showed her respect and he didn't really seem the type to, so she was probably someone important-they were still keeping things secret from her. Surely, whatever they were talking about, she already knew but simply forgot, she didn't know why they were being so careful to not let her hear.

But, there weren't many things to be suspicious of. After all, maybe they were just some powerful mages who were sent with her for something important, and they weren't even a team, so she didn't know them that well.

 _Team._

 _'Huh, wait-what's a team?'_

Her head was aching again.

* * *

the guild was larger than she'd imagined and more beautiful. There was something off, and Wendy tried to brush it off, but the sense that there was something wrong with the picture became even stronger when they entered the guild. The guild was huge. There was a big, notice-board. There were many peoples-presumably mages-littering around the guildhall. Some sat around at benches, chatting. Some were drinking. Some stood at the board, picking jobs.

Even though this was probably normal, it seemed oddly artificial. Wendy wasn't sure what to expect, but she just felt like everyone here was playing a practised part. They were stiff, and unless at the benches, no one seemed to really socialise.

Weren't guilds supposed to be equivalent to family?

Wendy gasped. _Her chest hurt. Everything hurt. She had a family. **She has one.**_

Wendy, in her exhaustion, let the darkness take over her.

Everyone, suddenly, got up, as if they were programmed to. The smiles and cheeriness was wiped off their faces, instead occupied now with blank eyes and wild smirks. Megami cackled, and the "guild" began their celebration.

 **They were so close to victory; they could almost taste it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _"Find her." Her breath hitched. She listened as the footsteps ran by._

 _'Thud, thud, thud' Her hand grasped her shirt, agonising pain in her ankle._

 _Crimson was pouring out of her leg, as she subconsciously bit her lip. Blood. Fuzzily, her vision dimmed._

 _Fires lit the dark, as people fought against her. It didn't take much for them to all wage war against her._

Lucy had no idea what time it was when she finally woke up. All she knew was she'd had an endless stream of nightmares. These memories weren't _hers,_ why did her mind not understand?

A fading sunset indicated evening, and she briefly wondered exactly how long she had slept. The woman-or whatever she was-walked in then, water gently flowing in after her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," She said, absent-mindedly. "Hope the trip to the dead was enjoyable."

Lucy groaned, what was this old hag's _problem_?

"You." Fiona said, blankly.

Had she said that aloud?

Apparently.

"So, let me guess. Meditating, all day."

"Depends. You ready to answer the question?'

"I..."

 _"Nothing is more important than you."_

 _"Nothing is more important than_ Lucy. _Keep her safe." she patted his hand._

 _It was trembling._

"don't want to have regrets. I want to get stronger so no one has to risk their lives to protect me. I want to get stronger-" he breath hitched. It hit her harder than ever. "-for myself."

Her eyes sunk to the floor. _For myself?_ It was a foreign notion.

Thea clapped. "You got it. Finally."

Lucy didn't argue. She asked, her voice smaller than Thea had ever heard it-even on their first meeting.

"But. I'm so selfish. If it was Natsu, he would-he would-"

The woman cut in with a frustrated sigh. "That's your problem. You keep thinking "what if this person were here". But _they're not,_ you're the one here. It's not selfish to think about yourself, it's only human and it's healthy."

"you're not disgusted with me?' Lucy asked, needing confirmation just one more time.

"Here's your current schedule. You follow it starting from tomorrow."

Her heart beat faster. Thea didn't think she was selfish. _she wasn't selfish for thinking about herself for once._

Lucy's chocolate-brown eyes scanned the piece of paper in her hands.

 _5 am : wake up. breakfast._

 _5:30 am : train; celestial magic_

 _9:30 am : meditate_

 _12 pm : lunch. rest._

 _2 pm : strategising_

 _3 pm : lessons_

 _4 pm : cont. train; water magic_

 _5 pm : rest._

"Wow. This is intense." Lucy whistled. "Hang on-am I going to be a water dragon slayer?'

The woman curled her lip in repulse, "No. That would take far too long, and anyway, you have your own magic. My job isn't just to improve Aquarius' magic, but your celestial magic."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrow. "Why?'

"I'm only teaching how to use what you have," she pointed-stabbed-a finger into lucy's chest, right above her heart. "not learn completely new magic. These are your weapons, use them well. You'll see why soon enough."

Lucy scowled. "More secrets. Hooray."

* * *

Natsu stared at Mira. This was the second time he's woken up to find one of his guildmates gone.

 _"Wendy's gone missing."_

He sighed, lashes downcast. The floor had gotten more interesting lately.

"What're you sighing for?' Gray demanded. He was sitting up in his bed, next to Natsu and Erza's.

Natsu's onyx eyes drifted to Gray.

"You're not dead yet, and neither are they," Erza commented from the other side of the room. Natsu wondered when either of them had woken up without him realising; he supposed he was too deep in thought.

"If you, we, _can_ keep fighting, we _will."_ Mira said. Her lips trembled, the weight of two lives and two losses in only fourteen days heavy on her, and everyone else in the guild, but their determination was unwavering. Natsu decided he could not just admit defeat.

"Alright! Let's do this!' He yelled, loud enough for anyone, and everyone, around to hear. Erza and Gray made eye-contact and smiled. Natsu stood, picking Happy from next to him,

 **fire flowing through his veins.**


End file.
